


Veiled

by adellagar



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adellagar/pseuds/adellagar
Summary: This is a goodbye.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Veiled

**Author's Note:**

> For context: MC (Bryan) is leaving Boston after Edenbrook's closure to work in another city entirely. Why he cannot stay? Because I said so.

Bryan was standing alone in the middle of a parking lot. The lot was old, beaten up somewhat, and gigantic; honestly, it felt more like an airfield. Vast, empty grey space filled with heavy moist air with a taste of metal. Dark clouds loomed overhead, encasing the evening sky in shadows. It was about to rain.

Bryan felt alone. The lights of a mall just across the wide road seemed distant, veiled, as if from another world entirely. It was as if Bryan was trapped in this feeling, severed from everything and left wandering as a ghost. His heart was disquiet.

He was walking briskly in the cold, from one yellow spot of light tossed by lampposts to another, yet it felt like he was underwater, or asleep, and his limbs were barely moving. His eyes were set on another lone figure: a black streak of paint against the darkening horizon, growing bigger with each step, and with each step, Bryan felt like that tether that holds him to the real world was failing, ripping apart thread by thread. Until, just as the figure's face came into view, there was nothing.

"Ethan", Bryan said, and the word came out a plea.

Ethan looked at him, glimpses of light illuminating something solemn in his eyes. Sadness.

"You came." His words felt like a desperate reach, fingertips brushing against one another in slow motion.

"Of course I did."

Ethan reached out, and so did Bryan, and in an instant they were embracing each other. Bryan breathed in Ethan's cologne, the smell of his skin and hair - so familiar, so always bittersweet, and forced himself to swallow as tears welled in his eyes. The realisation washed over him. This is goodbye.  
"I just wanted to see you before my flight to Atlanta," Bryan said,  
his voice shaking ever so slightly. "I got accepted to Felmore there."

"Yeah. I know." Ethan's grip tightened. 

Bryan felt a cold drop on the back of his neck and snuggled closer, his nose directly against Ethan's neck. It was starting to rain.

"Will you be in touch?" Ethan asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"I want..." Ethan's voice cracked. "...more. I want so much more. With you. And not this."

"Me too. I'm sorry." The contrast of cold on his neck and hot on his cheeks felt surreal. It took Bryan a moment to realise that he was crying. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Bryan..." Ethan's hand was gently stroking Bryan's hair in a parental, soothing gesture. "You must. You have a future to achieve. I need you to be the best damn doctor you can be and I'll be damned if something... someone will stop you along the way."

The rain gained power, now instead of dripping it was a steady shower. Bryan pulled away slightly, eyes closed, and pressed his forehead against Ethan's.

"Where will you go?"

"Nowhere."

Bryan opened his eyes and saw Ethan's: wet, whites red, almost black in the shadow with only a faint flicker. And this moment felt like death.

Bryan's phone buzzed. It could only mean one thing: his cab was here, and it was time to go.

"I have to go," Bryan whispered breathlessly, fighting back tears. 

Ethan's face crinkled in anguish that felt like a dagger to Bryan's heart. He moved his hand to Ethan's cheek, feeling his stubble acutely, and kissed him sweetly. Warmth, affection and gutwrenching sadness mixed in the flavor of the kiss to which Ethan responded with feverish eager. His every movement, every heartbeat hammering through his entire body screamed one word. "Stay." Yet as they parted, his lips let out nothing.

"I love you, Ethan," Bryan said on impulse, but didn't care. "Always."

"I know," Ethan replied with his voice breaking completely. A tear, glinting in the low light, traced a line downwards, then another, then one more. "Bryan..."

The loud honk almost startled them, breaking the delirium, leaving a searing wound. Bryan let Ethan go, and the cold rain and wind immediately reached every inch of his body, freezing him to the core.

Ethan looked defeated, eyes closed, posture slumped, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Goodbye," he said so quietly, it almost drowned with the rain.

Bryan nodded, unable to say anything more, then turned around and started walking away. Right before opening the cab's door, he looked back but couldn't see anyone. The parking lot was completely obscured by a grey shimmering curtain of water. 

The last thread broke. It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I made my proof reader cry with this random burst of inspiration and I consider it a win.


End file.
